Spectra Animation
Spectra Animation is a company whose logo can be seen at the end of some of its television programs such as Toopy and Binoo, Kid Paddle, Fred's Head, Life on the Block, episodes 2 to the series 7 finale of Awkward, ROBLOX Family (essentially a TV show based around ROBLOX) and especially on Yure and You (seasons 1 to 5, excluding 6 and 7), Luna and Cozy, The Adventures of Natalie and Danny (YTV airs only), Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends, Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles, Fudsim and Stacey Show (excluding season 4), Penny and Mitch, Toopy and Binoo and You, and others include: ROBLOX Friends, ROBLOX 4 Square, the 2010 season of The Big Comfy Couch, seasons 4 to 6 of Dragon, season 3 of Wee 3, a different version of Chop Chop Ninja and Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (2005 versions), Yure's Space Adventures, Yure's Room, Yure's Spy School, Yure's Fairy School, The Tommy and Tallulah Show, Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm, Cherry and the Toads, JUST LITERALLY about every single episode of them can have this logo seen, except any television shows from 2014 due to the company being dissolved in 2014. Projects 2000s projects * The Adventures of Natalie and Danny (2003-2010) * Awkward (2003-2016) * Chop Chop Ninja (2005-2012) * Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (2005-2012) * Dragon (2009-2011) * Fudsim and Stacey Show (2009-2013) * Fred's Head (2008) * Kid Paddle (2003) * Life on the Block (2011) * Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles (2005-2012) * Luna and Cozy (2009-2012, 2019-present) * Penny and Mitch (TBA) * Roblox 4 Square (1998-2013) * Roblox Family (2004-2007) * Roblox Friends (2007-2009) * Suggoi Arcana Heart (2003-2005) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-2007) * Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends (2006-2011) * Toopy and Binoo and You (2006-2009) * Yure and You (2003-2013, 2019-present) * Wee 3 (2004) 2010s projects * Dragon (2009-2011) Other Works The Little Rascals Save The Day (2014) (Opening Sequence) Description of logo A green hand with eyes on the "fingers" is missing one of those "fingers" at the beginning. Company name's is Spectra Animation, which its box is black with the words "SPECTRA" in red and "ANIMATION" in yellow. Then, the "finger" flies from the top really fast on the hand, and a scream is heard. The hand quickly slaps itself on the Spectra Animation logo's box. Availability The logo's availability is not kind of rare, but it is seen on episodes 2 to the series 7 finale of Awkward along with CineGroupe which has a green crescent with his hands only for the bait throughout the series. This makes the variant for this an ultra rare seeing. Another ultra rare seeing can be found in the two other Chop Chop Ninja and Chop Chop Ninja Challenge versions, not by Sardine Productions - paired up with Spectra International Distribution. Scare Factor The logo's scare factor goes from medium to high, but it can almost go up to nightmare because of the fast moving green hand, the screams heard, and the sort of scary look. It's peaceful/none for people who are used to the logo. Some may find the hand cute, while preschoolers who watch Toopy and Binoo, may find this logo scary because they aren't used to sounds like that yet. Category:Scary Logos WikiCategory:Nightmare Ranked LogosCategory:Green LogosCategory:Black LogosCategory:Yellow LogosCategory:White LogosCategory:Red LogosCategory:2000Category:2001Category:2002Category:2003Category:2004(This is the year I was born). However, they may find it a funny logo or a cute one instead of scary. This logo is also quite unexpected to some. Otherwise, it is somewhat a scary logo.Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Funny Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Multicolor Logos Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:Crazy logos Category:Medium to High Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2012 Category:Blue and green logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Taken From "Toopy And Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom" Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that tried to scare Caillou Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Hand Logos Category:Body Part Logos Category:Limb Logos Category:Finger Logos Category:Logos that contain eyes Category:Logos that tried to scare Dora Category:I tought that this hand hits itself on my belly! Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:Kill Mr20ThCenturySamInc. Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos that make YTPMV Spiffy Scan laugh Category:Logos that tried to scare Eevee Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:S Category:P Category:E Category:C Category:T Category:R Category:A Category:N Category:I Category:M Category:O Category:2018 Category:Cute logos Category:Scary Logos That Debuted In 2018 Category:Duplicates Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos so fucking scary that Bob the Tomato made him poop his pants Category:Logos that Ain't scaring Bendy Category:Logos that scare boris Category:Taken from "Toopy and Binoo" Category:Taken from "Kid Paddle" Category:Taken from "Fred's Head" Category:Taken from "Life on the Block" Category:Taken from "Awkward" Category:Taken from "ROBLOX Family" Category:Taken from "Yure and You" Category:Taken from "Luna and Cozy" Category:Taken from "The Adventures of Natalie and Danny" Category:Taken from "Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends" Category:Taken from "Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles" Category:Taken from "Fudsim and Stacey Show" Category:Taken from "Penny and Mitch" Category:Taken from "Toopy and Binoo and You!" Category:Taken from "ROBLOX Friends" Category:Taken from "ROBLOX 4 Square" Category:Taken from "The Big Comfy Couch" Category:Taken from "Dragon" Category:Taken from "Wee 3" Category:Taken from "Chop Chop Ninja" Category:Taken from "Chop Chop Ninja Challenge" Category:Taken from "Yure's Space Adventures" Category:Taken from "Yure's Room" Category:Taken from "Yure's Spy School" Category:Taken from "Yure's Fairy School" Category:Taken from "The Tommy and Tallulah Show" Category:Taken from "Minecraft Mods" Category:Taken from "Albert's Stuff" Category:Taken from "Chad's Book Factory" Category:Taken from "Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm" Category:Taken from "Cherry and the Toads" Category:Logos that scare Toopy and Binoo Category:Logos that scare Julio Category:Logos that could not scare Yure Category:Logos that could not scare Roblox players Category:Logos that scare Fudsim and Stacey Category:Logos that scare The Bittles Category:Logos that could not scare Albert and Jake Category:Logos that could not scare Earthworm Sally Category:Logos that scare Loonette and Molly Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos that could not scare Iro Category:Logos that could not scare Jo Category:Logos that scare robux bad girl Category:Logos that scare Kyle and Kyleigh Category:Logos that could not scare Neeko Category:Logos that could not scare Tetsou Category:Logos that scare wolfplayz1 Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that could not scare Dibby Category:Logos that could not scare geanaSHUTUPSCDFIOJKN Category:Logos that make Electric Toothbrush Man want to save the day by killing the logo Category:Logos that have a very scarier variant Category:.EXE Logos Category:Logos with .EXE modes Category:.EXE Category:Logos that robux bad girl fucking wants to kill after she gets scared by them Category:Logos that originally made Neeko go in the logo and fucking kill it Category:Logos that killed Neeko before Category:GAME OVER Category:ASDFGHJKL Category:QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM Category:Logos that make dima fucking poop her pants with bloody diarrhea she dies from it after Category:Logos that make _itscream spit PTOO! PTOO! Category:Logos that make dima fucking sing her annoying shitty song and saying the f-bomb to this logo that she builds a wall against it with Neeko Baldi and Bendy Category:More Scarier Than Nelvana Category:More Scarier Than Sardine Productions Category:More Scarier Than Alphanim Category:Less Scary Than BND of Doom Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that could not scare coco beer Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children who got Grounded Category:Banned From Roblox For Three Days Category:Deleted From Roblox Category:Logos that help Swiper steal Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:YEET Category:0_0 Category:Logos that scare The Backyardigans Category:666 Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:Logos that scare tom and jen Category:Logos that make all flipline characters have a heart attack Category:Logos that scare the do whas Category:Logos that scare ItsFunneh Category:Logos that rosty kurd wants to destroy Category:Logos that make tommy cry to death Category:Logos that scare peg and cat Category:Logos that scare blue Category:Logos that scare chris and martin kratt Category:Logos that noonbory hates with a burning passion Category:Alphanim fans Category:Logos that make Bali want to go and kill Category:Logos that try to get Albert banned from roblox Category:Logos that batdad hates Category:Logos that scare the wiggles Category:Logos that scare coiny and donut both Category:Logos that scare the bravest warriors Category:Logos that buff barry needs to become buff in order to destroy them Category:Logos that scare scaredy showoff that he runs to his mom crying that his mom shoots the logo with a gun Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Candy Category:Logos that could not scare Cozy Glow Category:Logos that scare luke stanley Category:Logos that scare dragon and his friends Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that never even scared the hell out of fred Category:Logos that the fresh beat band destroyed Category:Logos that scare the heck out of the Kirin Category:Logos that tried to kill leafy Category:Logos that Lucas hates Category:Logos that lunabory goes ice skating away from but it comes back to her Category:Logos that scare manon bingo and melba Category:Logos that could not scare Megamind Category:Logos that could not scare nick mallory Category:Logos that scare mike the knight Category:Logos that make Minion Kid flip Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare stella and sam Category:Logos that could not scare alfred hedgehog Category:Logos that make tom (Total drama) want to kill Category:Logos that make totobory die Category:Logos that scare Luni Category:Logos that scare nolyn Category:Logos that scare the chop chop ninja challenge versions of iro jo neeko and tetsou Category:Logos that scare cupcake and dino Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that make me throw my computer through the window Category:I’M A BIRDY I’M A BIRDY OW MY KNEE BONE Category:OW MY PEE PEE HARD! Category:Logos that scare Max and Ruby Category:Logos that dominga writes an i hate the logo message on the board of Krew Town Category:Logos that scare ice cap Category:Logos that has creepy animation Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Terrifying Logos Category:Logos that scare Marco Diaz Category:! Category:Logos logos that make you begin Freaky Friday Category:Faces Category:WHAT DID I- Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that scare Ollie and Moon Category:Logos that Aang finds weird Category:Logos so fucking scary that Avatar Aang shits in his pamts and runs to sokka's rrom Category:\\ Category:Logos that scares Master Shake __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Images that come alive Since Spectra Animation's creation, numerous projects have left the drawing board and come alive on the television screen, notably ''Kid Paddle'', seen on Teletoon since last September. This series has been extremely successful with pre-adolescents and a second series of 52 episodes has just finished production following season three of 52 x 12 mins or 26 x 24 mins. As well, production of Toopy and Binoo recently started thirteen years ago. This series had just started to air on Treehouse TV beginning reruns since January 3, 2005 and 2007. Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that scare Weiss Schnee Category:Logos that Robert Cintron hates Category:Logos that scare squidward tentacles Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that Make Robert Cintron change the channel to PBS Category:Logos that scare Mrs. Courtenay Category:Logos that scare Kody Kapow Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that are so scary That Iceman From X2: X-Men United (2003) Turns Daddy's Computer Into Ice So Connor Can't Play Roblox On Daddy's Computer Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scare Greeny Phatom Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos scary that Cinegroupe bird drops his film reel and runs away, causing an earthquake to happen and the Cinegroupe text turns bloody and it all falls down and the bird flies to the nearest telephone wire Category:Logos that makes johnny test run Category:Logos that scare Rugrats